ghostbustersfandomcom-20200222-history
IDW Publishing Comics- Ghostbusters 101 2
Ghostbusters 101 2 is the second issue of a six part series by IDW Publishing. Plot Holtzmann and crew have been minding their own business and busting their own ghosts, when something even stranger starts going on in their neighborhood -- and it's noticeable. Their minds and their city are being subtly altered... but why? It probably has something to do with trouble started in the neighboring parallel dimension of the original Ghostbusters... but they don't know that yet! The crossover you've all demanded continues here! *Straight outta the 2016 film, the Answer the Call Ghostbusters make their comic book debut! Abby, Tolan, Gilbert and Holtzmann join forces with Winston, Egon, Ray and Venkman for some bombastic ghostbustin' insanity! *Written and illustrated by the fan-favorite and critically-acclaimed creative team of Erik Burnham, Dan Schoening and Luis Antonio Delgado. *Featuring the second of six-interconnected covers by Schoening and Delgado. *Retailer incentive covers feature photos of the Original and ATF Ghostbusters casts! Ghostbusters 101 #2 Previews World page 1/25/17 Cast Let's Show the New Guy the Magic Door in the Basement Ern's Golf Crew Stryker Golf Ghost Patty Tolan Jillian Holtzmann Abby Yates Erin Gilbert Kevin Beckman Mike Hat Ray Stantz Winston Zeddemore Peter Venkman Slimer Egon Spengler Eduardo Rivera Kylie Griffin Pagan Janine Melnitz Kevin Tanaka Dr. Carla Parker Garrett Parker Vigo Jenny Moran Cait Banner Zoe Zawadzki Evan Torres Bronx Spook Ghost Invasion Specters Equipment Let's Show the New Guy the Magic Door in the Basement Ecto-1 (2016) P.K.E. Meter (2016) Proton Pack (2016) Large Duffel Bag Ghost Chipper Proton Pack Particle Thrower Paranormal Containment Research Tank Stethoscope PC-4 Calculator Ecto Goggles Proton Pistol Ecto-2 P.K.E. Meter/Animated P.K.E. Meter Proton Grenade Containment Unit Interspatial Teleportation Unit J.H. Ecto Goggles Nutcracker Ghost Transporter Containment Unit (2016) Trap (2016) Keysight FieldFox Microwave Analyzer Items Let's Show the New Guy the Magic Door in the Basement Pin-Up Calendar of Doom! Archangel's Gallbladder Ghostbusters Mug and Balloon Blody Pringles Environmental Let's Show the New Guy the Magic Door in the Basement Yellow Slime Locations Let's Show the New Guy the Magic Door in the Basement Stryker Beach Golf Course Firehouse (2016) Ray's Occult Books Firehouse Kenneth P. Higgins Institute Development On December 21, 2016, the subscription cover done by Tim Lattie was revealed in the mini-series' press release. Nerdist "IDW Comics Unites Original and New Casts In GHOSTBUSTERS 101 (Exclusive)" 12/21/16 On January 25, 2017, April solicitations revealed the logline and covers for Issue #2. Comic Book Resources "IDW Publishing Solicitations for April 2017" 1/25/17 On February 28, 2017, Dan Schoening posted a WIP of Holtzmann. Dapperpomade Tweet 2/28/17 On March 1, 2017, Dan Schoening teased an old TV spot still. Dan Schoening instagram 3/1/17 On March 9, 2017, Tom Waltz posted 2 teasers from Issue #2. TomWaltz Tweet 3/9/17 On March 22, 2017, Tom Waltz posted the RI wraparound cover. Holtzmann is on the front and Egon is on the back. TomWaltz Tweet 3/22/17 On March 27, 2017, Erik Burnham recalled he saw at least four covers for Issue #2. erikburnham Tweet 3/27/17 On April 8, 2017, Dan Schoening posted an unlettered panel of the ATC team. Dapperpomade Tweet 4/8/17 On April 29, 2017, a cover and 5 page preview was posted. Comic Book Resources "Ghostbusters 101 #2 (EXCLUSIVE PREVIEW) (Preview)" 4/29/17 Trivia *The Diamond Order Code is FEB170435. *Regular Cover **This is the second of a set of interconnected covers. **On the cover are Winston, Kylie, and Abby. **Winston is holding his Proton Pistol. **Kylie has the Giga meter. **Abby is holding the Proton Glove and is wearing new Ecto Goggles. ***The Ecto Goggles is revealed to be a Long-Range P.K.E. Scanner in Ghostbusters 101 #4 **Of note on the map is Washington Square Arch, seen in Ghostbusters II during the second montage and during The Real Ghostbusters episode "Mean Green Teen Machine". *Subscription Cover **The cover is a homage to "Stripes" and its spoof of Uncle Sam's "I Want You" poster. *Retailer Incentive Wraparound Cover **On the front cover is Holtzmann in her leather jacket and coveralls outfit from when she first appeared in Chapter 2 to Chapter 3 in the Ghostbusters (2016 Movie). **On the back cover is Egon in his gray lab coat outfit from when he spoke to the possessed Louis Tully in Ghostbusters, Chapter 20 "Keymaster". *What Came Before Page **The four images are re-used from Ghostbusters 101 #1: ***Chopped into two, Page 5 Panel 5 ***Page 9 Panel 3 ***Page 11 Panel 5 **Jonas Schultz, the ghost from last issue, is alluded to. **Mentioned are: ***Luna Park ***Coney Island ***Mood Slime ***The EPA ***Walter Peck ***The events of 101 Issue #1 ***Peck's attempted shut down of the containment grid in Ghostbusters **"Let's Go Ghostbusters!" appears to be a nod to Filmation's Ghost Busters' catchphrase. *Dramatis Personae **Kevin Tanaka's bio reveals he also maintains the equipment. **The "superhuman attention to detail" in Kevin's bio is a nod to Ghostbusters Wiki administrator Mrmichaelt whom Kevin is visually based on. **Jenny's bio once again mentions the Ghost Smashers and her status as a ghost since the end of Ghostbusters International #11. *Page 1 **Stryker Beach Golf Course is a stand-in for Dyker Beach Golf Course in Brooklyn. **The caddy is visually based on Danny Noonan from "Caddyshack". **The golfer who took a swing is visually based on Lou Loomis from "Caddyshack". He was portrayed by Brian Doyle-Murray. **The other two golfers are visually based on the Bishop and Dr. Beeper from "Caddyshack". **The ghost is visually based on Jacob Marley from "Scrooged" which starred Bill Murray. **In panel 6, the building is visually based on one from "Caddyshack". It was from the Boca Raton Resort & Club in Florida where interior dinner room and dancing scenes were filmed. *Page 2 **Holtzmann is carrying the Large Duffel Bag from the Aldridge Mansion Museum and Mayhem cases in the 2016 movie. **In panel 3, the old man is visually based on Judge Smails from "Caddyshack". **In panel 3, the frame quotes Ty Webb's "Be the Ball" mantra from "Caddyshack". **The golf course employee who talks to the Ghostbusters is visually based on Sandy McFiddish from "Caddyshack". **Patty mentions "the 278" or Interstate 278 (also known as the Brooklyn-Queens Expressway). *Page 3 **In panel 1, the "high-level sealed-source ionizing radiation symbol" on back of Abby's pack and the "biological hazard symbol" on the back of Patty's pack can be seen. **Holtzmann used the Ghost Chipper on the ghost. **In panel 5, the building is visually based on one from "Caddyshack". It was from the Rolling Hills Golf & Tennis Club (now called Grande Oaks Golf Club) where golf scenes were filmed. Notably, it can be seen when Judge Smails slices. *Page 4 **In panel 1, the red "ionizing radiation trefoil symbol" can be seen on the side of Abby's pack can be seen. **In panel 2, Holtzmann mentions Queens and does her "Woo!" from the 2016 movie, notably in Chapter 8 when Holtzmann drives Ecto-1 to Stonebrook Theatre. **In panel 2, the heart modified "international ionizing radiation trefoil symbol" on the back of Holtzmann's pack can be seen. **In panel 3, the red "ionizing radiation trefoil symbol" can be seen on the side of Abby's pack and the "poison symbol" on the side of Patty's pack can bee seen. **Erin is seated in Kevin's office area seen during the 2016 movie end credits. Everything is present such as the white sofa, map, clipboards about terminology, books on shelves, and padlock on a green drawer. **In panel 5, to the left, on the black labels are terms used in the 2016 movie: Transmogrification, T2 Apparition, and T4 Apparition. ***The Transmogrification term was used by Abby to describe Gertrude Aldridge in Chapter 4 or around the 20:34 mark. She called Gertrude a "Full-torso transmogrification with corporeal aggression." ***In Chapter 2 of the 2016 movie, Abby and Holtzmann speculate the ghost could be a T3 or T4 while they talk to Garrett and Ed Mulgrave Jr. outside the Aldridge Mansion Museum. ***According to the Ghostly Interactions Rating System in "Ghostbuster's Handbook" on page 55: ****A T2 Apparition is when an entity interacts with witness and traces of ectoplasm are found. ****A T4 Apparition is a ghost that means to harm humans through throwing objects, starting a fire, tripping, and the like. **Erin is wearing her white shirt and jeans outfit from Chapter 16 of the 2016 movie. *Page 5 **Like in the 2016 movie, Kevin Beckman has issues with answering the phone. **Kevin is wearing his white lab coat from one of the 2016 movie end credits teasers. **In panel 3, there are four papers posted up. ***Top Left: Ghosts From Our Past (River Press) pages 182-183; Kemp's Spectral Classification Index. ***Bottom Right: Ghosts From Our Past (River Press) page 115; the end of the Zugspitze Terror passage and the Hastings Foundation passage and image. ***Top Right: Ghosts From Our Past (River Press) page 48; when Abby and Erin talk about when "X-Files" premiered on television. ***Far Right: Ghosts From Our Past (River Press) page 87; Spectral Field Theory. **Once again, Mike Hat appears. **In panel 4, once again, the lab area is set up as seen at the end of the 2016 movie. **Erin imagines Kevin with the hair of Egon from The Real Ghostbusters. *Page 6 **In panel 1, Luis Antonio Delgado's 15 easter egg appears on the title screen. **In panel 2, the prop ghost from the commercial in Ghostbusters II appears. **In panel 3, Ray's "Throw 'em" line is used like in the Ghostbusters II 2/27/89 draft when he directs everyone to shoot the slime shell around the Manhattan Museum of Art. **In panel 6, Slimer is still in the Paranormal Containment Research Tank. **In panel 6, on the Pin-Up Calendar of Doom! is Ziggy Zeigler, an unaffiliated Ghostbusters fan residing in Florida. **In panel 6, Egon has on his lab coat ensemble from the commercial in Ghostbusters, including his stethoscope and PC-4 Calculator. *Page 7 **In panel 1, Winston has his Proton Pistol and is wearing Ecto Goggles, rarely seen, like in Volume 1 Issue #10. **Panel 2 features Ray's Occult Books with appearances by Eduardo, Kylie, and Pagan. **In panel 2, Ray has on his civies he wore while at the store in Ghostbusters II. **In panel 2, Kylie's outfit appears to be the one she wore in Volume 1 Issue #11. **In panel 2, still on the counter is the Archangel's Gallbladder cursed artifact from Ghostbusters: The Video Game (Realistic Versions). **In panel 3, to the left, part of the Ecto-2 can be seen in its parking space in the alley. **In panel 4, the title of the mini-series is revealed to be the name of Peter's fantasy camp idea. **In panel 4, Peter mentions Red Hook, a neighborhood in the South Brooklyn area. He appears to be alluding to the Ghostbusters Warehouse, which last appeared in Ghostbusters International #1. **In panel 6, the shot is a homage to the end of the commercial in Ghostbusters along with the 555-2368 phone number in the yellow font. The difference is Winston is now added to the line up. *Page 8 **In panel 1, as always, Janine's whale paperweight is on her desk. **In panel 2, Janine is, like last issue, wearing a variation of an outfit from the first movie, when she first appeared. **In panel 2, Kevin is holding a Ghostbusters Mug from Ghostbusters II. ***At the end of Ghostbusters International #11, Kevin reminded the Ghostbusters about the mugs. **Kevin's civies were inspired by those selected by Ghostbusters Wiki administrator mrmichaelt on January 30, 2017. **Kevin mentions Special Agent Melanie Ortiz. **Melanie's request for a dedicated class with the FBI is a callback to her Haunted America Case File in Ghostbusters International #4 when she first made such a request following a case involving deputizing untrained FBI agents to take down a Caribbean Pirate Ship Manifestation. **In panel 3, next to the frame is an Imp from The Real Ghostbusters episode "Janine's Day Off". **In panel 4, on Janine's computer screen, is the "Hi Toots..." repeating message made by the Imps in The Real Ghostbusters episode "Janine's Day Off". *Page 9 **In panel 5, the bottom half of the Vigo painting appears. *Page 10 **In panel 4, in the box is the Funko Pop Ghostbusters Team pack Marshmallow covered variant - San Diego Comic Con 2014 exclusive. *Page 11 **Kevin confirms he is an amputee, informing why he was using crutches in Ghostbusters International #11. **Like in Ghostbusters International #8, the third floor is visually based on the second floor in Ghostbusters: The Video Game (Stylized Versions) and bears many references. ***The loading screen on the TV ***On the table on the left are some Stylized Versions of equipment: A Trap, Paragoggles, a Proton Pack with the Boson Dart attachment, Slime Mine, and a Slime Blower. ***On the table on the right are more Stylized Versions of equipment: a Stasis Stream, Particle Thrower, and P.K.E. Meter ***Aiming reticule on the floor ***Interact logo prompt on the floor ***Map on the brown board *Page 12 **In panel 1, on shelf left of Zoe is the "Slimer! and The Real Ghostbusters" Cereal box from Ralston in 1990 and two Kenner Ecto-Plazms. **The teenagers have Citrus Coolers, circa 1969, the original versions and predecessors to the Ecto Cooler drink. **In panel 1, on the monitor screens are ***Top left: The title card from the intro sequence of Slimer! and The Real Ghostbusters. ***Bottom left: A still from the Beeline game of Ghostbusters busting a Football Player and the Librarian. ***Top right: A still from the Game Boy Color Extreme Ghostbusters Video Game with Eduardo Rivera in play. ***Bottom right: A level from a 2007 Park Productions remake of the Ghostbusters II Activision Computer Version's Level 2 of the Statue of Liberty walking with several Flying Slimers in its path. **Jenny's scary form is visually based on the true form of Victor from The Real Ghostbusters episode "Victor the Happy Ghost". **In panel 3, now on the monitor screens are stills of the Rookie/Stylized Version looking around the 2nd floor of the Firehouse in Ghostbusters: The Video Game, Stylized Versions. *Page 13 **Cait is using a P.K.E. Meter from The Real Ghostbusters **In panel 1, on the table are: a Shock Blast from Ghostbusters: The Video Game, Stylized Versions, a can of Blody advertised at the end of The Real Ghostbusters "The Halloween Door" and a Proton Grenade. **In panel 2, now on the monitor screens are stills of the Junior Ghostbusters from The Real Ghostbusters: ***Top left: When they raise their club rings to the sky in "Halloween II 1/2" ***Bottom left: When they're trick or treating, from candy giver's point of view, and Jason shrugs his shoulders in "Halloween II 1/2" ***Top right: When the Ghostbusters talk to them in their clubhouse after driving out the Boogieman in "The Bogeyman Is Back" ***Bottom right: Donald in a pose in the clubhouse in "The Bogeyman is Back" **In panel 2, the framed newspaper in the hall is the New York Post's "Ghost Cops Bust Chinatown Spook" front page headline from the first movie's first montage, seen in Chapter 14. **Kevin mentions Cait is good with a sword. Combined with her age and red hair, it might be a nod to Disney's "Brave". **Kevin mentions the practice of Feng Shui and the TI-87, a graphing calculator from Texas Instruments used for math classes in high school. *Page 14 **Kevin mentions PCOC. **In panel 3, there is a box from Hasty Pastry Bakery from The Real Ghostbusters "The Joke's on Ray". **In panel 4, as always, the biometric scanner from The Real Ghostbusters "Mrs. Roger's Neighborhood" is still attached to the Containment Unit. **Zoe mentions Kurt Russell in relation to his starring role in the "Stargate" movie, which was brought up last issue as well. *Page 16 **In panel 2, there is a banner from the Kenneth P. Higgins Institute of Science from the 2016 movie. **In panel 2, the sign on the left is for Cholodecki's Jewelry Store, where Kristen Wiig's character worked at in the "Bridesmaids" movie directed by Paul Feig and co-starring Melissa McCarthy. **In panel 2, the sign on the right is "Wiig's Hair Design" with an advertised phone number of 555-WIIG - all a nod to Kristen Wiig, who portrayed Erin Gilbert in the 2016 movie. *Page 18 **In panel 3, the Kenneth P. Higgins Institute for Science appears. **In panel 4, the reflection visually matches the ghosts who Rowan North allied with in the 2016 movie when they were in the Ghost Portal Mirrors. *Page 19 **In panel 2, the lab area, seen in Chapter 16 of the 2016 movie, are: ***The Nutcracker is behind Patty. ***The Ghost Transporter, to possibly Michigan, is on the center table. ***A can of regular Pringles is also on the center table. ***On the right, is the Containment Unit. **Holtzmann has her Keysight FieldFox Microwave Analyzer and is wearing her lab outfit from Chapter 16 of the 2016 movie. **Patty is wearing her baseball jacket and New York shirt from Chapter 16 of the 2016 movie. **Abby is wearing her army green jacket from Chapter 16 of the 2016 movie. **Abby talks about building an observation tank, a nod to the Paranormal Containment Research Tank used in the other universe. **Holtzmann mentions having three ideas for tank. Incidentally, three versions exist - one in the Realistic version of The Video Game, one in the Stylized Version, and one used by Professor Dweeb in Slimer!. **In panel 5, Kevin covers his eyes like during his job interview in the 2016 movie. **In panel 5, Kevin's hat from Chapter 16 is on his desk. *Page 20 **In panel 2, on the shelf is the Ghostbusters at Universal Studios sign. *Page 23 **Ray alludes to Jenny's death in Ghostbusters International #11. **The doomed hitchhiker lore previously came up in the "Who Killed Laura Parr?" back up stories in Volume 1 Issue #9 to Issue #14 of the ongoing series. In the conclusion, Peter took Laura back to her home and she peacefully dispersed. **Ray again mentions Jenny's death and alludes to her killer, the god Aibell. *Page 24 **Psychomagnotheric Slime and the Trap are mentioned. *On the What Came Before Page of Ghostbusters 101 #3, the incident of the 101 class using the Interspatial Teleportation Unit in Issue #2 is summarized. *The three images are re-used from Ghostbusters 101 Issue #2 are from page 14 panel 5, page 16 panel 3, and page 18 panel 4. *On page 2 of Ghostbusters 101 #3, in panel 5, Jenny references the incident last issue with the Interspatial Teleportation Unit. *On the Dramatis Personae Page 1 of Ghostbusters Crossing Over Issue #3, the image of Garrett is from Ghostbusters 101 Issue #2, page 13, panel 6. *On the Dramatis Personae Page 2 of Crossing Over Issue #3, the image of Kevin Tanaka is from Ghostbusters 101 #2, page 10, panel 5. Also See *Ghostbusters IDW Ongoing Series References Gallery Ghostbusters101Issue2RegularCoverSolicit.jpg|Solicit version of Regular Cover Ghostbusters101Issue1SubscriptionCoverPreview.jpg|Preview of Subscription Cover Ghostbusters101Issue2SubscriptionCoverSolicit.jpg|Subscription Cover in April solicitations Ghostbusters101Issue2SubscriptionCover.jpg|Subscription Cover Ghostbusters101Issue2CoverRIBSolicit.jpg|RI Wraparound Cover front seen in April solicitations Ghostbusters101Issue2RIWraparoundCoverFront.jpg|RI Wraparound Cover, front Ghostbusters101Issue2RICoverSolicit.jpg|RI Cover rear seen in April solicitations Ghostbusters101Issue2RIWraparoundCoverBack.jpg|RI Wraparound Cover, rear Ghostbusters101Issue2CreditsPage.jpg|Credits Page Ghostbusters101Issue2WhatCameBeforePage.jpg|What Came Before! Page Ghostbusters101Issue2DramatisPersonae01.jpg|Dramatis Personae Page 1 Ghostbusters101Issue2TitleCardPage.jpg|Title Page Category:IDW Contents